Freedom Fighters
HITMAN™ 2 }} Freedom Fighters is the fifth main mission in . It begins with Agent 47 being tasked with the assassination of Sean Rose, Ezra Berg, Penelope Graves and Maya Parvati. Objectives: *Eliminate Sean Rose *Eliminate Ezra Berg *Eliminate Penelope Graves *Eliminate Maya Parvati *Infiltrate the tornado shelter (optional in HITMANTM 2) *Investigate the command room (optional in HITMANTM 2) '' *Locate Exit Description After his successful assassination of Jordan Cross and Ken Morgan in Bangkok, Agent 47 is sent to Colorado in the United States of America, to assassinate a group of four people. The ICA discovers that the Shadow Client's transmissions were sent by Olivia Hall, a hacktivist, from a farm compound in Colorado. The farm houses a training camp for a private militia led by Sean Rose, an eco-terrorist and bombmaker connected to Thomas Cross's kidnapping. Urged by Erich Soders, the ICA board of directors orders an operation targeting Rose, under the assumption that he is the shadow client. 47 is sent to eliminate Rose and three other militia members: Penelope Graves, a criminal profiler who defected from Interpol while investigating Rose; Ezra Berg, an interrogator and former Mossad operative; and Maya Parvati, a combat instructor and former assassin for the Tamil Tigers. After eliminating all targets, 47 further investigates the shadow client's motivations at Diana's behest. In the camp's command center, 47 finds that the shadow client has tracked 47's past assassinations over several decades, which would not be possible unless the shadow client knew 47's identity. Additionally, key figures from each contract influenced by the shadow client, and many other persons, are labeled as having ties to "Providence", which Diana and 47 recognize as the name of a rumored secret organization of powerful elite that covertly controls world affairs. Finding a picture of Soders, 47 and Diana infer that he has served as Providence's agent in infiltrating the ICA; Diana announces that Soders must now take precedence over pursuing the shadow client. As 47 leaves the farm, the shadow client observes him through a sniper rifle while speaking to Hall by phone. Urged by Hall to kill 47, he instead tells Hall a story of how as a boy, he and his friend tried to escape from "that place", but were found by their warden, who murdered everyone who had met them during their escape. The shadow client declines to shoot 47, and reveals to Hall that he knows 47 "better than anyone". Mission Briefing Briefing Intro Outro Opportunities Doomsday Watch Overpowered Point Man The Audition Tongue Tied Unclean Intelligence *3D Printer *Apprentice Notes *Basement Key *Command Room *Drug Laboratory Memo *Exploding Smartwatch *Explosive Watch Battery *Garage Key *Hacker's Phone *Hallucinogenic Drugs *Interpol Badge *Nitroglycerin *Nitroglycerin Invoice *Penelope Graves' Private Journal *Perimeter Gate Key *Quad Bike Keys *Rose's Room Key *Rose's Watch Blueprint *Sean Rose's OCD *Sean Rose Face Mask *The Hostage *The Militia *The Shadow Client *The Training Accident Challenges Challenges marked with * represent challenges that are also available on Professional difficulty. Challenges in ''italics ''represent challenges available only for PS4 players in the Sarajevo Six pack. Numbers in the "Reward" column (e.g. +5000) are the Mission Mastery Points for that specific map. All Bonus missions, including Patient Zero missions and ICA Facility missions, have no mastery points for their mission specific challenges. The only exception to this is the Holiday Hoarders mission. : Mastery Disguises * Suit * Explosives Specialist * Hacker * Militia Cook * Militia Elite * Militia Spec Ops * Militia Soldier * Militia Technician * Point Man * Scarecrow Weapons Firearms * Bartoli 12G * Tactical Bartoli 12G * Bartoli 75R * Fusil G2 * HX-7 * HX-10 * Melee Weapons * Baseball * Baseball Bat * Branding Iron * Brick * Cleaver * Cowboy Bust * Crowbar * Hammer * Kitchen Knife * Mannequin Arm * Old Axe * Screwdriver * Shovel * Soda Can * Wrench Explosives * Fire Extinguisher * Propane Flask * Nitroglycerin Other * Apricot * Coin * Emetic Rat Poison * Modern Lethal Syringe * Lethal Poison Pill Jar Gallery HITMAN - Colorado.png HITMAN - Colorado 1.png HITMAN - Colorado 2.png HITMAN - Colorado 3.jpg HITMAN - Colorado 4.jpg Escalation Contracts There are currently 3 escalation contracts available in Colorado: * The Farley Crescendo * The Mallory Misfortune * The Otaktay Obliteration Elusive Targets This is a list of the elusive targets who appeared in Colorado: * Elusive Target #18: The Chameleon ** 13 January 2017 (1400 CET) - 20 January 2017 (1400 CET) * Elusive Target #22: The Bookkeeper ** 17 March 2017 (1400 CET) - 24 March 2017 (1400 CET) Trivia *The mission name "Freedom Fighters" is a reference to the 2003 third-person shooter game of the same name, also by IO Interactive. *A conversation between two militia members in the mission references an accident in Paris involving an electrified puddle that killed over seventy people, and is believed to be a reference to the YouTube video ''Things to Do In Hitman – Puddle Pile by Achievement Hunter. Category:HITMAN™ missions Category:HITMAN™